Beetwen Moon and Star
by LastMelodya
Summary: SasoSaku; Sasori—apa pusat dari segala cahaya di antara kegelapan malam? Yeah, bulan/Sakura—apa objek yang selalu dicari manusia saat mengadah ke langit malam? Yeah, bintang/Karena, selalu ada langit di antara bulan dan bintang/Untuk Event Black and White Remembrance II: North and South/AU/RnR?;p


_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning**__: AU, miss-typo, OOC, Multiple Point Of View, one side with __**non-baku**__ language (_dan sederet kata-kata ala Indonesia (**lo-gue**)_) Then, I __**warn**__ you if __**Don't Like, **__you absolutely __**smart**__ enough to__** Don't Read! SasoSaku**_

**Untuk Event Black and White Remembrance II: North and South. **_Enjoy!;D_

**©LastMelodya**

**Between Moon and Star**

**.**

**.**

Sasori—apa pusat dari segala cahaya di antara kegelapan malam? Yeah, bulan.

Sakura—apa objek yang selalu dicari manusia saat mengadah ke atas langit? Yeah, bintang.

Karena, selalu ada langit di antara bulan dan bintang.

Dan langit di antara kita adalah; **cinta** itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Sasori**

Gue selalu bilang kalau malam adalah waktu gue kerja. _Self-working_, sih, sebenarnya—di samping kewajiban gue sebagai mahasiswa yang memelajari astronomi.

Saat-saat di mana gue akan naik ke atas atap apartemen gue, dengan teropong seadanya, sebungkus rokok, dan secangkir kopi yang biasanya akan terlupakan di tengah-tengah pekerjaan gue nantinya.

Mulai pukul sembilan malam gue naik. Di saat orang-orang di sekitar gue mulai mencari-cari tempat buat tidur, gue malah dengan senang hati pergi ke atap apartemen dan siap membuka mata lebar-lebar. Nggak ada sedikitpun rasa takut. Gelap? Sepi? _That's no problem_. Akan ada suara jangkrik yang dengan senang hati menemani gue.

Dan, akan ada bayaran yang membuat hati gue melambung puas di sana setelahnya.

Pernah dengar, nggak? Apa pusat dari segala cahaya di antara kegelapan malam? Yeah, bulan. Dan benda bercahaya itulah yang selalu gue pantengin setiap malam.

Gue akan meneropong dari atap, merasakan bagaimana sinar dari bola raksasa itu menyorot silau tepat di iris _hazel_ gue—yang mana setelahnya gue akan menyipit sekilas, setelah akhirnya kembali menantang sorotan sinar itu lagi. Dan akhirnya, terbiasa.

Gue bisa melihat bagaimana permukaannya yang kasar. melihat banyaknya lubang-lubang yang menyebar di sana, seolah dapat menyorotkan sinar kepada siapapun yang melihatnya. Lalu, gue akan merekamnya baik-baik dalam memori otak gue. Bagaimana bentuknya, seberapa terang sinarnya, seberapa besar lingkarannya, untuk selanjutnya akan gue buat data-data mengenainya. hitung-hitung, sebagai tabungan gue kalau-kalau nanti ada dosen yang berinisiatif menyuruh meneliti bulan. Dan, kalau benar itu terjadi, _I'm absolutely the luckiest one._

Begitu seterusnya, sampai data yang gue punya tentang bulan akan bertambah setiap harinya. Menumpuk di dalam otak gue, dan akan terus berada di sana. Sebagai sesuatu yang gue ingat sepanjang masa. Sebagai sesuatu yang paling gue kagumi dibandingkan apapun. Sebagai sesuatu yang kiranya menjadi _passion_ dalam hidup gue.

Tentu saja ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang menjadi semangat buat lo, kan? Kayak, misalnya, orang tua, teman-teman, atau pacar.

Buat gue, bulan yang menjadi alasan gue bersemangat hidup. Gue berpikir akan selalu meneliti bulan, dan mendapatkan data sebanyak-banyaknya tentang benda langit itu sebelum gue mati. Dan sampai waktu itu tiba, gue akan menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang paling mengerti bagaimana keadaan bulan di atas sana.

Tapi, itu kesimpulan yang gue ambil beberapa bulan lalu. Sebelum gue melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang juga tengah menatap langit malam pada beranda kamar di seberang atap apartemen gue. Yang setelahnya, dengan senang hati menentang bulan dengan benda langit lainnya yang gue pikir sama sekali nggak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan bulan; bintang.

_She's absolutely annoying but_—dia sangat menarik.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

Setiap malam, terkadang aku rela nggak tidur hanya demi satu bintang yang bersinar di atas langit sana. Melihat itu, rasanya seluruh rasa kantuk yang kurasakan akan menghilang begitu saja. Kerlip sinar kecilnya benar-benar membuatku terpesona, meskipun hanya setitik.

Tapi justru itu yang membuat bintang terlihat spesial. Seolah ia diciptakan untuk menghias hamparan langit malam dengan titik-titik bercahayanya. Hingga setiap malam, aku selalu mencari keberadaannya.

Pernah dengar, nggak? Apa objek yang selalu dicari manusia saat mengadah ke atas langit malam? Yeah, bintang. Meskipun di atas sana jelas-jelas ada sang bulan yang berdiri angkuh, tetap saja akan selalu bintang yang mereka cari.

Karena, bintang itu indah. Bintang itu misterius. Disetiap cahayanya, aku yakin benda langit itu menyimpan ribuan fakta.

Dulu sewaktu kecil, aku pernah punya mimpi untuk terbang ke bintang. Seperti mustahil, bukan? Tapi begitulah mimpi yang kupunya—dan sialnya masih sering kuharapkan hingga saat ini. Kita punya Neil Amstrong yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke bulan, tetapi belum ada seorang pun yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke bintang. Walaupun aku tahu, mungkin bintang nggak akan berukuran sebesar bulan. Tapi, setidaknya, aku ingin sampai di sana. Di mana saat bulan masih menggantung di langit, bukannya saat benda langit itu sudah terjatuh ke bumi dan menjadi sebentuk dengan meteorid. _And then_, bolehkah aku berharap menjadi orang pertama yang pergi ke bintang nantinya?

Bintang selalu dikaitkan dengan berbagai mitos juga berbagai astrologi. Ada banyak rasi yang terbentuk cantik dari kumpulan titik-titik bintang. Dengan bintang, kita dapat meramalkan diri—percaya nggak percaya. Saat bintang jatuh, katanya keinginan kita dapat terkabul. Memang, sih, saat ini aku belum pernah benar-benar melihat bintang yang jatuh. Orang-orang sering mengatakan ada bintang jatuh—yang kuyakini itu adalah meteor, bukan bintang.

_Really_, bintang begitu diharapkan banyak orang.

Kerlipnya pun memesona, hingga aku nggak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari benda langit yang kecil itu. Ada pepatah yang bilang; _you can be the moon, and still be jealous of the star._

Kamu boleh menjadi bulan, dan tetap iri kepada bintang.

Seperti yang kukatakan pada seorang pemuda maniak bulan. Yang sering kutemui tengah asyik di atas atap apartemennya, mengadah ke langit dengan teropong kecil, dan beberapa asap rokok yang terlihat menguar di sekelilingnya.

Dia menyebalkan, selalu menganggap bulan lebih unggul dari bintang. Tetapi, sifat keras kepalanya itu menarik perhatianku.

Kami selalu berdebat lewat udara malam, saling melemparkan sandal ke arah lawan, namun terkadang ia melemparkan sebungkus kopi pahit kesukaannya dan menyuruhku mencicipinya—aku nggak suka pahit, tapi aku suka kopi darinya.

Wajah tampannya itu memang selalu terlihat menyebalkan di mataku—tetapi kedua binar _hazel_-nya mampu memesonaku.

Seperti bintang.

**.**

**.**

**Sasori**

Gue pikir, nggak ada yang benar-benar spesial dari penampilannya.

Yeah, kecuali rambut merah muda dan mata _emerald_-nya. Oh, _shit_, apa artinya gue mulai berpikir ada yang spesial dari dia? Oh, God. Oh, cukup.

Nggak. Dia memang nggak spesial.

Badannya tinggi dan kurus, nggak ada seksi-seksinya sama sekali. Bahkan gue nggak menyangka kalau dia seumuran sama gue; dua puluh tahun. Wajahnya lebih pantas dibilang anak SMA polos tetapi memiliki gaya bicara sinis. Tapi diam-diam, _she's grumpy_. Kadang gue suka memancing emosinya yang mudah meledak-ledak itu. Yeah, _she looks more interesting, yet_.

Malam pertama kali gue ngeliat dia adalah malam pertama gue ngerasa _like … I had some friend_. Gue punya teman dalam kegelapan, gue punya teman di waktu larut malam, walaupun kita sama sekali nggak bisa saling sapa—bahkan gue ragu apa dia menyadari keberadaan gue atau enggak. Yang jelas, malam itu sosok merah mudanya seakan bersinar. Sebuah sinar manis yang berbeda dari sinar yang dimiliki bulan.

_She's makes me curious enough._

Berhari-hari setelah malam kali pertama gue ngeliat dia, rasa penasaran gue mulai berkembang. Lalu, dengan tololnya gue melemparkan sandal ke arahnya, dengan maksud membuat perempuan itu menyadari keberadaan gue. Dan berhasil.

Dia menoleh dengan tatapan seolah gue ini gila atau apa. Dahinya mengerut, mungkin berpikir apa yang tengah dilakukan seorang pria seperti gue di atap larut malam begini. Dan, sumpah, dalam jarak yang nggak bisa dibilang dekat seperti ini gue tetap bisa melihat binaran mata indahnya. _Emerald_. Itu warnanya.

"_There are something you do_?"

Dan itu adalah teriakan pertama gue. Yang membuat kedua alis merah mudanya semakin mengerut dalam.

"Lagi lihat bulan?" tambah gue bermaksud memperjelas. Namun gue melihat sebuah dengusan di sana.

"_Unfotunately_, _I don't like the moon_. Aku lagi lihat bintang."

Jawabannya itu seolah menantang gue. Tanpa sadar, gue balas tersenyum remeh. "Oh, ya? Sayang banget, ribuan bintang itu tetap nggak bisa melebihi sinar bulan."

Dia menatap gue nggak suka.

"_Sorry_, tapi selalu bintang yang para manusia cari di atas langit sana."

"Dan bulan adalah pusat segala cahayanya."

"Sayangnya eksistensi bulan tetap nggak bisa menyaingi bintang, _you know_?"

Kali ini gue tersenyum. Perempuan ini … begitu lugas dan sama sekali nggak mau mengalah. Tegas dan lugas.

"Tapi tetap aja berkat sinar bulan lo bisa melihat bintang malam ini." ujar gue lagi.

"Tapi maaf, _I still don't like_."

Lagi-lagi gue tersenyum, ada sesuatu yang membuat gue tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya dan menggodanya lebih lanjut.

"_Then, you don't like me too_?"

_Emerald_ itu sedikit melebar, mungkin kaget atas ucapan gue yang _absurd_ barusan. Tapi, reaksi perempuan itu hampir berhasil bikin gue menciut di hadapannya saat dia menjawab.

"_Absolutely. I really don't like you_."

Dan setelah itu, ada sebuah alasan lagi yang membuat gue semakin semangat naik ke atas atap tiap malam. Tentang perdebatan pelik itu, tentunya. Gue suka saat di man ague harus berdebat dengan seseorang mengenai bulan. Gue akan mengeluarkan seluruh pengetahuan gue tentang benda langit itu untuk membuat orang-orang yang sebelumnya nggak pernah sadar akan bulan, akan menyadari kehadirannya yang sangat istimewa itu.

Tapi, perempuan ini berbeda. Dia nggak suka bulan karena menurutnya bintang adalah yang utama. Dia nggak suka bulan karena menurutnya cuma bintang yang paling indah.

Dia mencintai bintang sebagaimana gue mencintai bulan.

_We're have a difference way_.

Gue nggak pernah kalah berdebat dengan dia, tetapi gue juga nggak menang. Sampai akhirnya gue sadar, memang gue nggak mau menang.

Karena, kalau gue menang perdebatan ini akan berhenti. Dan intensitas gue berbicara sama dia pun mungkin berkurang.

Diam-diam gue ngerasa … _I love this difference_.

Dan_ by the way_, namanya Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

Namanya Akasuna Sasori

_I see_, dia ganteng banget. Tipe-tipe pria acak-acakan tapi _cute_. Yah, tipe penarik perhatian para perempuan juga, sih. Wajah super _cute_-nya itu akan terlihat lebih _cool _saat dia mengadah ke langit. Begitu serius, seolah nggak ada hal apapun yang bisa mengganggu dunianya itu. Mata _hazel_-nya yang sering menatapku dari jauh benar-benar terlihat bersinar seperti bintang. Rambut merahnya mencuat kesana-kemari, terlihat begitu apik membingkai wajah dinginnya.

Diam-diam aku juga sering memerhatikannya saat dia tengah serius dengan pekerjaannya itu. Sesekali dahinya terlihat mengerut, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, menyesap kopi hitam dicangkirnya sebentar-sebentar, lalu menghisap rokok yang sesekali terabaikan di sampingnya.

_That's really makes him become hottest guy in the darkness_.

Dia maniak bulan. Dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang bertolak belakang denganku. Aku tak mengerti, apa yang ia pandang dari benda langit itu.

Di hari pertama kami saling bicara, hanya ada perdebatan di antaranya. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengingat kapan kami berdua berbicara normal seperti biasa, layaknya seorang teman yang saling mengenal. Meskipun kami hanya bertemu satu kali dalam sehari di antara kegelapan malam, namun waktu pertemuan yang berjalan statis setiap hari mau tak mau membuatku terbiasa dengan kehadiarannya.

Dengan segala perbedaan kami.

Aku merasa seperti … _he success completely my life_. Kehidupanku yang tadinya datar tanpa warna. Ia berhasil mewarnainya dengan sebuah warna—yang walaupun semu, namun itu lebih indah dari warna yang paling terang sekalipun.

Hingga akhirnya, aku merasa semua ini tak akan cukup.

Aku menginginkan yang lebih dari ini.

Ada kalanya, di mana aku berharap bahwa tak ada jarak antara aku dengannya seperti pertemuan kami yang sudah-sudah. Tak perlu _volume_ suara yang lebih besar, tak perlu berteriak, tak perlu saling mengadah satu sama lain.

Terkadang, aku ingin membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Mungkin tentang keindahan bintang yang belum ia rasakan, atau hanya sebuah perkataan sederhana seperti kopi pahit darinya yang sangat kusukai.

Aku ingin kami bisa berdebat secara langsung, mungkin saling mengacak rambut satu sama lain, atau saling menginjak kaki satu sama lain. Sebuah hal-hal yang sederhana, namun tak akan pernah dapat kita lakukan selama ini.

Sampai suatu hari, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku hampir menjerit saking senangnya. Dengan suaranya yang tegas dan tenang seperti biasa.

"_Do you want to meet_?

Aku tak langsung menjawab saat itu, masih terpaku dengan ucapannya yang kukira tak akan pernah terujar keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu. Yang kupikir, tak akan pernah ia tanyakan padaku.

Maka, yang selanjutnya kukatakan hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang mewakili seluruh perasaan dan pikiranku.

"_Thought you'd never ask_."

…

_We've __**know**__ each other from __**moon and star**_

_We've __**fight**__ is because __**moon and star**_

_We've __**completely**__ our life that's because our __**difference**__; __**moon and star**_

_And finally, we're __**met **__because __**love**__ behind __**moon and star**_

_Because there is a __**sky**__ between __**moon and star**_

_And sky between us is __**love**____itself_

…

Sasori berlari dengan cepat di antara kegelapan malam. Napasnya sudah begitu tersengal akibat pekerjaan kakinya yang terus dan terus berlari semenjak ia turun dari atap tadi. Ada sesuatu yang tak ingin membuatnya berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang memerintahkannya untuk cepat ditemukan. Ada sesuatu yang sudah ditahannya sejak lama, hingga akhirnya kini merebak keluar begitu saja. Meninggalkan perasaan meledak-ledak yang tak pernah Sasori rasakan sebelumnya.

Dan saat akhirnya ia melihat sepasang langkah lain yang juga tengah berlari ke arahnya, ada perasaan lega yang amat sangat mengelilingi pusat organ dalam rongga dadanya.

Ia tak bisa berhenti, sebelum akhirnya kedua tubuh itu saling menubruk satu sama lain.

Sasori dengan cepat menahan lengan sang gadis merah muda sebelum tubuh itu terjatuh, pemuda itu bisa merasakan bagaimana napas mereka berdua sama-sama saling memburu.

_They never felt this way before_.

Terkadang, perasaan melegakan yang amat sangat membuat semua frase kalimat yang telah tersusun sebelumnya menguap begitu saja. Maka, kata-kata bukanlah menjadi hal yang penting lagi.

"Hei,"

Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, akan menjadi sebuah awal hubungan baru yang mereka awali dari sebuah perbedaan.

…

**FIN.**

**Author's note:**

Halo^^ aku kembali membawa _fic challenge_ untuk _event_ _**Black and White Remembrance SasoSaku!**_ Semoga tema 'perbedaan' yang kupakai ini masih masuk dalam persyaratan ya :|

Maaf untuk bahasa non-baku yang kugunakan, karena, jujur, aku lagi kepingin membuat fic dengan _multiple point of view_. Dan lagi kepingin bikin tokoh laki-laki yang … _cool_ dengan kata gue-elo gimanaaaa gitu;3 dan ternyata asik lho!

Oh, iya, untuk yang pernah nonton film pendek berjudul _**SIGN**_, adegan Sasori akhirnya mengajak Sakura untuk ketemuan itu ada di salah satu _scene short movie_ itu:3 (film-nya keren, **tanpa dialog** dan cuma 10 menit. Tapi ngena banget T.T romantis huhuhu)

Yosh, lastly, mind to **RnR**?:)

**LastMelodya**


End file.
